


Can I finish up my snowman?

by DeathFrisbee221



Category: Cabin Pressure, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Arthur-centric, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Episode: s04e05 Xinzhou, Gen, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cabin Pressure parody of the "Do you want to build a snowman?" Song from Frozen.<br/>Starring Arthur and Carolyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I finish up my snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with a good friend of mine. [moodycow210](http://moodycow210.tumblr.com/)

Arthur:  
Mum,  
Can I finish up my snowman?  
There so much snow outside the plane.  
You never let me make them anymore,  
Since I turned 24.  
And soon we'll fly away!  
The snow is perfect for this,  
Both Martin and, Douglas have gone to play.  
Please let me finish up the snowman;  
I'll knock it down before we go mum.

Carolyn: Code red Arthur!

Arthur: Okay, fine.

_*Time passes*_

Arthur:  
Can I finish up my snowman?  
As the plane has been delayed.  
We are all stuck here anyway;  
So can I go outside to play,  
instead of doing Martin's game?  
(it’s too mathsy mum)  
It gets so confusing,  
all these multiples...  
I'll simplify it down!  
(Fizz. Buzz. Have a banana!)

* **G-ERTI buzzes** *

_*Time passes*_

Arthur:  
Mum?  
Please, I know you're in there.  
I think I've gotten locked outside.  
I went out to fix the APU,  
and built my snowman too,  
so please just let me in.  
I really hope you’re awake  
its cold out here,  
and dawn’s not for several hours...

Mum, I finished up my snowman.


End file.
